The Magical Shenanigans of Lenny Mitchell
by EmeraldQuill394
Summary: The story of Lenny Mitchell - from her first view of the magical world to her NEWTs. Maybe. Depends if you guys like the story or not - Please R&R emeraldquill394 xx
1. Chapter 1

Lenny's POV

Instead of hearing the abrupt _smack!_ That I was expecting, I found my self in a whole new world entirely, much like when I first stepped into Diagon Alley. There were both men and women and long, traditional looking robes, as well as some wearing suits and others in casual jeans and tee-shirts. To my left was a smoking scarlett steam train, with the words "Hogwarts Express" emblazoned in black across the front. There were other kids hastily saying their goodbyes to their parents and climbing aboard the train. I had seen so much in the first few seconds that I was across onto platform 9 and 3/4, it was if it was in slow motion. A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my reverie.

"Helena, it's nearly time to go" My Dad said, and to my shock, I could just about see a tear in his eye. I scowled at his use of my full name, but gratefully accepted the hug that he pulled me into anyway. I was still in shock, my Dad, with his usual mask of complete emotionlessness, was nearly crying. I pulled out of his hug and turned to my Mum.

"Lenny, we love you, have a good time, write to us, and don't forget about us" She said, a tear trickling down her cheek as she did so. I promptly pulled her into a hug too. She kissed the top of my head of curly, chesnut brown hair, and pulled away.

"Of course I won't forget you! I love you too, and you Dad" I smiled, trying to control the need to hold on to my parents and never let go. They hadn't let my baby sister come to see me off because they knew that if she came I wouldn't have been able to leave her. A whistle blew from behind me, and I knew I had to go. I hugged my parents one last time, and turned to climb aboard the train.

Mima's POV

I saw various people walking down the train to find compartments, I had gotten here early to make sure to get one for myself and my two best friends, Louis and Lucy Weasley. We were just sitting down when a head popped round the door.

"Are you guys first ye-" The girl started, "Jemima? You come to Hogwarts too?"

"Oh my GOD!" I squealed. "LENNY! How come you didn't tell me you were coming!" I pulled her in to a tight hug which she gave back. " And no, I'm a second year, these are my friends Louis and Lucy"

"Oh, hey guys, it's nice to meet you!" She said.

"yep, guys, this is my cousin Helena Mitchell!" She gave me a sharp elbow jab in the ribs for that. "Ouch, I forgot you did karate" I mumbled, "But call her Lenny or Len or else she'll karate chop you or something." I explained to my friends.

Lenny grinned from her place in the doorway.

Louis piped up from inside, "hey, Lenny, if you want to find some first years to sit with, some of mine and Luce's cousins are starting this year too. Should I take you to them?"

"Yeah, that'd be great" She replied.

Lenny's POV

I couldn't believe that my cousin, Jemima Brown, was going to be at Hogwarts. As Louis walked me down the train, looking for his cousins, I couldn't help but notice how handsome and attractive he was, despite being only twelve years old. He must have noticed me staring, beause he grinned, and, thinking he was explaining, said "It's because I'm part Veela"

"What's a Veela?" I asked.

His face fell slightly "Doesn't matter, the point is I'm awesome." He replied. Lucy came up behind him and poked him.

"Just ignore him, he's an arrogant twat" She said, swatting him over the head playfully. I wasn't bothered by his cockyness, since he was carrying my trunk. As we passed each carriage, he and Lucy checked inside each one, untill, at the very last compartment, he opened the door. "Here we are!" He exclaimed.

"Lou, what do you want now?" A dark skinned girl asked.

"Nothing! I just came to ask if Lenny here could sit with you, she's a first year too" Louis replied. "And don't call me Lou!"

"Oh, course she can!" A very pretty red-headed girl exclaimed, and Louis and Lucy left. "Here, come sit next to me" moved her feet off the bench to give me some room to sit.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, that's Hugo Crookshanks Weasley-" This was interrupted by Roxanne's exclaimation of

"I still can't believe Aunt Hermione named you after her cat"

"_Anyway_" Lily carried on "She's Roxanne Alicia Weasley," she said, gesturing to the dark haired girl who had interrupted Lily, "The blonde twins are Lysander Newt and Lorcan Xenophillius Scamander, and the other twins are Alice Hannah and Frank Neville Longbottom"

"well, it's nice to meet you all" I replied with a smile. "Do you guys have any other brothers and sisters? I have a baby sister, well, she's not really a baby, she's seven, but still" I smiled.

"Yeah, I have a sister called Rose, she's in Gryffindor in her third year. Lily's brother Albus is in his thrid year too, and a gryffindor. Her other brother James is fourth year Gryffindor" Hugo then went on to describe the rest of the extended Weasley family, the Longbottom family, and the Scamander family, although he didn't seem to believe me when I told him that although, with the exception of Jemima, my family was all muggle, it was bigger than the Weasley family.

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"It's true!" I laughed. "My Dad has four older sisters, his oldest sister has four children, three girls and a boy, the oldest girl and the boy are both married with their own kids. The next sister has two boys and a girl, the third sister, Helen, who I'm named after, has three girls and a boy too, and my aunty Laura, his youngest sister, has Jemima and her older sister Megan. Me and her are the only ones to come to Hogwarts though, but I didn't even know she came untill I found her in a compartment with Louis and Lucy" I explained. Just then, a girl who looked like Hugo, except with brown eyes instead of his blue, and longer, bushier hair, popped her head round the door.

"Guys, you should probably change into your robes, we'll be there in twenty minutes" She said.

There was a chorus of "okays" and the girl, who I assumed was Rose, left. Twenty minutes later we had arrived and got our first glimpse of Hogsmeade, even if it was in the dark


	2. Chapter 2

"FIRS' YEARS! THIS WAY" a booming voice came out over the croud. I looked up to see a huge man with beetle black eyes, a LOT of bushy black hair and a frizzy black beard holding a massive lantern in one of his over-sized hands.

I gasped in shock. "Is that- is that- a _giant?_" I asked Roxanne, who was stood next to me.

"Half-giant" She giggled. "But don't worry, he's really friendly. Infact, I think Lily's having tea with him on Friday…"

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper and Care o' magical creatures proffesor. Yeh can all call me Hagrid. This way, no more 'en four to a boat" The man, Hagrid, boomed. Now that I wasn't as shocked by his huge size, he did sound quite friendly.

I found a boat with Roxanne, Lily and Alice, while the boys from the compartment got into the one next to it. Hagrid shouted "FORWARD" and with a tap of the pink umbrella he was carrying on the front of his boat, the fleet started to move throught the inky looking water.

"Yeh'll get yeh firs' sight of Hogwarts soon!" Hagrid smiled behind his beard.

We turned a corner, and there it was. I gasped; it was beautiful. A dark shadow on the top of a small hill against a star speckled back drop, lit up with hundreds of candles. I could literally feel the magic radiating off it, and instantly I knew I had made the right decision to come here.

We were inside a chamber off of the great hall, waiting to be sorted. Lily, Roxanne and Alice refused to tell me how we were going to be sorted. Suddenly, several pearly white – I assumed ghosts- flew through the wall, and I, as did a few other people who I assumed were muggle borns too, screamed. "L-Lily! It's a ghost!"

"Yes, what about it?" She asked.

The fact that Lily didn't seem to care about the fact that at least twelve _ghosts _had just flown into the room we were in calmed me a little. After a few more minutes, Proffesor Longbottom – Frank and Alice's Dad, came to collect us for the sorting. We all filed out after him, nervously waiting the coming sorting.

Infront of the tacher's table stood a rickety stool with a tattered witch's hat on top of it. The hall went quiet, and a rip near the bottom of the hat opened and started to… _sing. _

I was stood in a room full of witches, wizards, floating candles and owls. And I was watching a hat _sing._ My life had changed a lot since my 11th birthday two months previously.

The start of the song drew me out of my reverie.

"Today you start a brand new chapter, turn the page afresh.

Try me on and you will see where you'll go among the rest.

Gryffindor, brave and bold, daring, loyal and good,

You may belong to the house of Red it may be in your blood.

Ravenclaw, clever and wise, witty, creative and proud,

The house of Blue may be where

They sing your praises loud.

Hufflepuff, loyal and just, hardworking, fair and true,

Though understimated the house of yellow

May be the place for you.

Or Slytherin, cunning and fierce, ambitious, sneaky and sly,

The house of green could be where

You can soar sky-high.

So try me on, don't be scared

And see where you belong!"

The hat finished its song and the hall burst into applause. "When I call your name, come up to the stool, put the hat on and you'll be sorted into your house." Proffessor Longbottom called.

I didn't really pay attention to the first half of the sorting; I knew that my new friends and I wouldn't be called out untill the 'L's. I used this time to look around the hall at my new world. I found my cousin Jemima sat at the Gryffindor table with Lily, Roxanne and Hugo's cousins, and smiled at her. She gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck' at me. I looked at some of the teachers too. The I noticed the tiny charms tecaher, Proffessor Flitwick, whom my friends had told me about on the train. I was snapped out of my reverie by Roxanne nudging me with her elbow; Alice was about to be sorted.

She calmly walked up to the stool, picked up the hat, sat down, and put it on her head. After what looked to be a quick mental conversation witht the hat, (judging by the faces Alice was making) it put her in Hufflepuff. Her brother Frank was put into Gryffindor almost straight away, and Proffessor Longbottom looked as if he couldn't have been more proud of either of them. He turned to call the next name. Mine.

"Mitchell, Helena" I grimaced at his use of my full name put quickly walked up to the stool anyway.

I put the hat on my head, and sat down. Suddenly I heard a voice in my ear.

"Well then, where to put you" The voice said. "You're a tricky one."

"Riiiight. Just sort me please?" I thought.

"yes yes I'll get to it. Now lets see. You've got a good amount of Gryffindor in you… the need for adventure and adrenaline… also Ravenclaw too. You've a good brain and you know it, but there's some lazyness there that would put you behind in Ravenclaw… You'd be by far the best in Slytherin though… I can see you're very ambitious… before you came you had dreams of being an actress? You were a good one though, that makes you a good liar… and you do have a talent for getting out of trouble." There were a few coughs of "Hatstall" around the hall, I had been talking with the hat, or rather, it had been telling me where I could go, for nearly three minutes. The hat seemed to have made up its mind though. "Well, it _is_ about time I broke old Salazar's rule… just don't tell them your muggleborn just yet. SLYTHERIN!" It shouted. I grinned and sauntered down to the table, where I saw a couple of other first years sizing me up. An ugly looking girl, Jessica Flint, who had dull brown hair and crooked teeth, sneered at me. "_Mitchell_ is not a pureblood name. What are you doing here?" I shrugged and replied that it was where the hat put me. With a dirty look, she turned back to the sorting.

Next from our little group, was Lily. From what both she and the sorting hat had told me, I thought she would either be in Gryffindor or Slytherin, like her Dad, and she, like, me, would take a while to sort.

JAMES S P POV

Before Albus' first year, I had teased him about being sorted into Slytherin. I knew, of course, that he wouldn't be, he was a deifinatley a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, but I loved to see him panic and squirm. The one I _actually_ thought would be put in Slytherin was Lily. She could literally get away with murder, because one time, in a fit of rage at me (I forget what I had actually done) she lost control of her magic and killed my pet spider, Winnie. I was eight at the time; Lily five. I had found the spider in the shoe cupboard under our stairs, and takne her up to my room just a few days previously. I went crying to Mum, but Lily had already beaten me to it. There she was, in Mum's arms, being soothed that it was OK and wasn't her fault. I remember that I didn't talk to Mum for the whole day after that. She also played at least the same number of pranks as Fred, Dom, Molly and I, but was rarely blamed for them, it was always us who took it.

I snapped out of my little thought bubble when I heard Lily's name being called. I had told her on the train that she'd better not be put in Slytherin, (despite the fact that I wasn't all that bothered) but judging by the smirk she shot at me, that was exactly what she planned to do. She picked up the hat, sat down on the stool, and went to put the hat on. Immediately it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

I swear the hat was still a good inch away from her head when it shouted out the house of green and silver.


End file.
